This invention is directly related to disclosure contained in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/925,122 (Thorne 122) from which this application continues in part and which is made part of this application by reference. As disclosed and seen in FIGS. 15A-D of Thorne 122, an alcohol wipe 190 is commonly used to swab a septum of a vial prior to spiking vial, usually for procedures associated with drawing a dose of medicine from a vial. Prior art effort leading up to swabbing is generally laborious and subject to occasional blunders associated with handling a swabbing pad within a plastic bag.
As seen in FIG. 15A of Thorne 122, preparation for use of an alcohol swab involves removing the swab from a package in which it is delivered. This usually involves tearing open the package and removing a pad which is identified as swab 190 in Thorne 122. When the bag is inverted for displacing a vial 192 into the bag, the swab 190 must be physically restrained from falling out of the bag, as seen in FIG. 15B. As seen in FIG. 15C, further restraint may be necessary when removing a cap 194 from the vial. Once the cap is removed to reveal a pierceable septum of the vial, swab 190 must be accessed and displaced to swab the septum as seen in FIG. 15D. Manual steps associated with such activity are labor intensive and time consuming when dealt with in a pharmacy laboratory dedicated to efficacy in drug acquisition from vials.